gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Horde 2.0
:For the Horde mode in Gears of War 2, see Horde. Horde 2.0 is the redesigned Horde mode for Gears of War 3. Horde 2.0 allows the players to set up static defenses to help them fend off the Locust Horde. Players earn currency for each kill and for completing wave challengeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxBpGowjZf4, which they can use between waves to build and maintain their defenses and unlock weapon and ammo spawns. Players must hold Y to buy weapons; the player who bought it will then pick it up and replace their previous weapon. Players can also trade currency with each other, just like the ammo trade, by pressing B while holding the aim button down. As, players get into higher waves, expect the profit to rise time by time. Wave 1 will not start until the player(s) set up a Command Post (base). There will be weapons and command post sites, highlighted in green (except for ammo boxes). Those must be bought with the initial money the player(s) start off with. Weapons will switch every round. Upon Completing a round, All players earn an extra $250 each, which is not included in earned cash. Completing a challenge is a wise investment of time with bonus cash and other rewards. After completing a challenge, you are rewarded with green boxes with a $ logo on it near your Command Posts. These reward boxes do not disappear and should be opened at more difficult waves, such as boss waves. The rewards typically contain ammo, explosives, and heavy weapons such as Boomshield, Mulcher, Boomshots, etc. Once the reward boxes are opened, the weapons and ammo should be picked up because they will disappear after the following wave ends. However, if the reward boxes are not opened, they do not disappear. Points can be reduced to players if one of the following happens: *Several players deal damage to a unit. Points will vary depending on how much damage was done. *Assists (from friend or foe). For example, you can have a Drudge kill a Drone, due to that they are both enemies, and the Drudge assist will have the player get reduced points. *Death by barriers (especially Tickers, Polyps or Formers) Some maps will be more dynamic for Horde 2.0, with environmental hazards (for example, the sandstorm on Trenches) appearing at regular intervals. Unlike Horde 1.0, the foes will vary. In Horde 1.0, players who started off at round 1 began off with Drones and Wretches. In Horde 2.0, they can have a variety of foes at wave 1, varying from Tickers to Lambent Drudges. It is best to pick up weapons from slain foes; ammo refilling is costly and unreliable at times, and usually collecting defeated foes ammo gets you a lot of ammo at once. Weapons disappear when the next wave's starter countdown ends. A good method is to collect the weapons by downing a Locust (shoot the legs), or leaving a Beast to wander around so players won't fear getting chainsawed in half or getting grinded up. Bosses (picked at random from a Brumak, Gunkers, Savage Corpsers, Lambent Berserkers, Berserkers, or a Reaver Squad) will make an appearance every ten rounds. Support troops (ordinary enemies) will appear in addition to the boss. The boss will respawn as long as its support troops are still around. It is best to deal with the support troops, since players cannot possibly survive with 3 Beserkers roaming around. However, players must deal with support troops, since at wave 41+, a Grinder will have such accuracy, health, and damage that players can die at a rapid rate. Units will start to have better weaponry over time. Once a player reaches wave level 5, Lambent Drones start to use Gnasher Shotguns, Lambent Drudges begin to transform after being damaged enough, and more units will spawn per wave. If Formers appear, they will usually be in a swarm in one spawn point. Everyone starts off with $1000; if a player has a high Barrier level, they can then create some Electric Wire for players to be defended from, or if they have a high Turret level, create an Armored Troika Turret. When they make their first Command Post, they will have 30 seconds to do what they need before the wave starts, it does not start instantly as soon as a Command Post is up. Active Poisons After each Boss Wave, the enemies you'll face become harder: becoming more accurate, having more health, and dealing more damage. *'Wave 11-20' | Enemies have twice as much health. *'Wave 21-30' | Enemies have twice as much health and are twice as accurate. *'Wave 31-40' | Enemies have twice as much health, are twice as accurate, and deal double their normal damage. *'Wave 41-50' | Enemies have 2.5 times their normal health, are 2.5 times as accurate, and deal 2.5 times their normal damage. Challenges Time to time, you might be presented with a bonus objective for the next Wave. While completely optional, completing them will give you much-needed supplies such as weapons, ammo and even more cash. If you fail to complete the challenge, you might receive a partial amount of the promised cash, if you get anything at all. List of Challenges: *Chainsaw or Bayonet Charge 6 enemies. *Complete the Wave in x time. *Kill 10 enemies in 30 seconds. *Execute x enemies. (Chainsaw and Bayonet charges count towards executions) *Headshot 7 enemies *Kill 7 infantry enemies with a Turret. *Kill 2 Flame Boomers and/or Flame Grenadiers by detonating their fuel tank. *Complete the wave without any players dying. Note: Unlike weapons, these will stay permanently with you, and can stack up. The rewards however, if the box is opened, will disappear at the time when the Locust start spawning the next wave. Mutators In the game lobby, in which the host has decided what difficulty, round, etc., there will be a mutators option below. The host can pick up to 3 out of 15 mutators, either making it more fun, harder, or easier for players. As you level up and get achievements, players can expect to have their Horde game with those unlocked mutators. However, you will need to do a LOT of work to get them, as the requirement to unlock them is usually fairly difficult, or time-consuming. The only mutators available immediately are Headless Chicken and No Ammo Pickups. Mutators will have an effect on the score multiplier at the end of a wave, either subtracting or adding points depending on which mutators are used. They have no effect on money earned within waves (which is related to the points scored from a kill etc.). Mutators: 'Fortifications' Base Establishment: *$0 for the initial outpost, +$2000 for each outpost after the first. Barriers: Enemies attempting to cross spikes or razor wire are greatly slowed and take damage, but cause a small amount of damage to the barricade. Enemies cannot cross electric or laser barriers, but those barriers turn off when a player gets too close. Note: Enemies can be downed from razor wire to laser wire. Tickers who enter electrified barriers will be killed instantly. Decoys: Decoys are a useful distraction, drawing the fire of nearby enemies. Enemies will usually attack a decoy before they will attack a player. At level 8, the Decoy becomes an Onyx Guard bot equipped with a Gnasher Shotgun. If it gets destroyed, you have to start at the first level of Decoy again when you go to rebuild it. Turrets: Turrets in Horde 2.0 have a limited supply of ammunition and can be destroyed; explosive weapons can easily demolish a turret while wildly firing will deplete its ammunition. During the time between rounds, turrets have two repair fees attached to them: one for replenishing ammo and the second for repairing damage. Sentry Turrets: Sentry turrets autonomously attack enemies that enter their field of fire. Light and heavy sentries fire bullets, but the static sentry fires a directed-energy pulse that stuns its targets. The Incendiary Sentry shoots bolts of fire at the enemies, and is highly effective against Berserkers and Lambent Berserkers. Silverback Mech: *Before the title update/DLC level two Silverback would grant you 33% less repair. Due to the higher levels, this is now been split up between levels 2, 4, and 5. Each one is 11% bringing it back up to 33% at level 5. When purchased, the Silverback behaves generally like those found in the campaign. They can be deployed as cover and shoot a powerful minigun. Upgrades beyond level 2, which require DLC, add an upgrade for rockets. Command Centers: The Command Center is capable of taking out several enemies at once. It must be repaired after each use. On indoor maps, the Command Center instead spawns a squad of Onyx Guards equipped with Boomshots and Grenades in an elevated, out of reach area to provide cover fire until they run out of ammo and pull out. Misc: *Ammunition Box - $500 / $1000 (The increased price is for refilling completely empty weapons and or refilling a non-starter, non-pistol weapon) *Respawn - $1500 (once per wave; increases by $1500 every tenth wave) Weapons: *Boltok Pistol: $300 *Boomshield: Free *Frag Grenades: $500 *Gorgon Pistol: $200 *Ink Grenades: $250 *Mortar: $900 *Mulcher: $900 *Scorcher: $500 *Incendiary Grenades: $400 *One-Shot: $900 *Longshot: $700 *Hammer of Dawn: $850 *Boomshot: $850 *Smoke Grenade: $100 Enemies Note: Apparently players earn money by the points they receive. Try to avoid downing, since it usually takes a little of the profit you would get off. (#/#, # is downed/killed when downed, killed without being downed) Beasts *Bloodmount - 420 *Giant Serapede - 525 *Shrieker - 245 *Ticker -105 *Wild Ticker - 175 *Wretch - 70 Boomers *Butcher - 210 *Boomer - 385 *Flame Boomer - 525 *Savage Boomer - 525 *Grinder - 525 *Mauler - 525 Note: Maulers can be used as meatshields against enemy fire. Just shoot them once they reach the electric/laser wire. Bosses *Berserker - 1400 *Brumak - 2800 *Savage Corpser *Lambent Berserker - 2100 *Gunker - 700 *Reavers (has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider) - 875 ''Note: Unlike the Reavers encountered when you play Gears of War 2/3, these Reavers will move into your location spot to attack you. Each Reaver has 1 Reaver Pilot and 1 Reaver Rider (a Theron armed with a Torque Bow), in addition to a cannon. '' Infantry *Beast Rider - 175 *Bolter *Cyclops - 210 *Drone - 30/66, 105 *Savage Drone - 175 *Grenadier - 175 *Grenadier Elite - 245 *Flame Grenadier - 245 (If you down him then blow up his tank you can get 70 for the down and 245 for the kill making a total of 315) *Savage Grenadier *Sniper - 60/132, 210 *Theron - 80/176, 280 *Savage Theron *Reaver Pilot (Theron) - 175 Humanoids *Kantus - 425 *Armored Kantus - 700 Lambent *Former - 105/140 *Lambent Drone - 105 *Lambent Drudge / Lambent Headsnake - 280 (Lambent Drudge)/ 420 (after mutation)/ 175 ( Lambent Headsnake) *Lambent Wretch - 105 *Polyp - 105 Trivia *Some challenges that require a certain weapon or some Boss Waves may spawn weapons at the players' Command Post. These can help you two ways, completing the challenge for supplies or as a visual clue for what Bosses you might face in said Boss Wave. For example, if Scorchers spawn at their base, players can expect to face either normal Berserkers or even a Lambent Berserker. *Bosses and enemies are completely randomized. However, each specific enemy has a certain percentage chance of appearing. Certain enemies have a high chance of appearing, such as infantry units, while other enemies have a rare chance of appearing, such as Formers, Serapedes, Wretches and Bloodmounts. *If over $500 is earned from a kill, such as killing a grinder, the player will hear a "Cha-Ching" sound *Like multiplayer modes, players can use weapons to unlock their special execution. *Brumaks can go into a building by walking through the walls as seen in the map hotel *Lambent will fight locust if provoked, and vic-versa. If a Lambent shoots a locust by mistake they will attack each other. If a lambent Drudge is shooting you and theres a Mauler near by put the mauler in that line of fire and the Mauler will turn its attention to the Drudge. References Category:Multiplayer